Electrical hardware and systems designers are confronted with competing factors in the development of new electrical connectors and power contacts. For example, increased power transmission often competes with dimensional constraints and undesirable heat buildup. Further, typical power connector and contact beam designs can create high mating forces. When a high mating force is transferred into a connector housing structure, the plastic can creep, causing dimensional changes that can affect the mechanical and electrical performance of the connector. The unique connectors and contacts provided by the present invention strive to balance the design factors that have limited prior art performance.